Casi todo
by Deltalight
Summary: Una mirada a los encuentros, desacuerdos y convivencia de 2 años. Prideshipping.


**Título:** Casi todo

Con inspiración de la canción _"Didn´t we almost had it all"_ de Whitney Houston.

**Disclaimer: **No tengo derechos sobre Yugioh ni sobre la canción Didn´t we almost have it all y no obtengo ninguna retribución por esto mas que entretenimiento y gastar muchas horas.

**Clasificación:** PG si se le quiere ver muy al extremo, pero creo que sería G sin problemas.

**Género:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxYami o YamixSeto, realmente no importa.

°

A veces parece imposible que hayamos seguido frecuentándonos después de semejante comienzo.

Mis amenazas, tus amenazas. Ninguna que no lleváramos a término. Las mías con masrepercusiones hacia tu familia recién adquirida, las tuyas con mas repercusiones hacia mi estado mental. Ambos capaces de cumplir los horrores que prometíamos al otro. Pero las circunstancias, una sola mejordicho,hizo cambiar nuestras interacciones. Yugi. El alma que te dio asilo.

Aunque siempre presente, poco a poco fuimos necesitando menos de su intervención para sobrevivir a nuestros encuentros. Las veces que me lastimaste o que pusiste en peligro mi vida siempre tuvieron un resultado favorable a largo plazo y debo admitir que mas de una vez no tuviste opción. A veces yo tampoco la tuve, otras sí. 

Y ahora te haz ido.

Contra todos mis deseos de alejarme de aquellas idioteces de magia y vidas pasadas, terminaba envuelto una y otra vez en sus problemas.

No miento cuando digo que al principio realmente no me importaba lo que pasara con la mayoría de ustedes, que estaba ahí para velar por mis propios intereses; que a final de cuentas mi desagrado por estas situaciones sólo era de un 95, que había un 5 que no encajaba en la descripción; que la electricidad que venía sintiendo desde nuestro primer encuentrono era mas que eso, una atracción por el ser que había logrado desafiar,no mi habilidad en un juego, si no mi indiferencia.Habías entradoen mi fortaleza por el único método posible. ¿Sabes el poder que tenías en tus manos? Alguna vez me habría importado saberlo, pero no ahora.

Las cosas cambiaron y ya no eras sólo mi rival, si no mi aliado. Aún cuando estuviésemos en lados opuestos de la arena, y aunque nunca lo admita ante nadie, me inspirabas, tratabas de que comprendiera cómo continuar con mi vida lejos del inmenso odio que me dominaba. Lo lograste. Le devolviste a Mokuba el hermano que había perdido hace tantos años.

Si tan sólo supiera decir_ "gracias"_.

La primera vez que pude corresponder a tu apoyo fue un paso inmenso. Estaba tratando de probar algo al darte esa carta. ¿Comprenderías? Secretamente esperaba que la conexión que sentía contigo fuese real. Que fluyera en ambas direcciones, como si todo lo que habías captado de mí a través de mis limitadas expresiones no fuese suficiente. Dudé durante varios momentos. Pasaste la prueba.

El Rey de los Juegos... Malinterpreté tus logros por un instante. Era mas fácil hacerlo, que admitir que habías despertado algo en mí.

Más allá del anhelo de vivir que me regalaste, quería importarte. Pero a ti te importaba todo el mundo, fiel a mi naturaleza, yo quería sobresalir entre todos ellos. Como siempre mi peor enemigo para alcanzar mi objetivo era yo mismo.

¿Existe algún nombre para quien toda una vida ha ejercitado la ausencia de expresión de sentimientos?

Esto no había sido un juego. Me arriesgué a depositar en ti algo que no recordaba hubiera experimentado desde que tenía uso de razón, esperanza.Yo conozco la certeza, no acciones dejadas a la incertidumbre de factores externos. Y cuando otros problemas aparecieron, antes de que aquella certeza sobre mi inhabilidad para continuar en la batalla fuese confirmada ya había planeado qué hacer con mi energía restante de vida, te la entregaría. 

Con mi último aliento en conciencia alcancé a sentir tus brazos sosteniéndome. Eres mas fuerte de lo que tu estatura deja creer.

"No lo arruines." fueron mis palabras. Era la primera vez que dejaba el destino de mi hermano y mío en otras manos, debía recordártelo. Luego todo se obscureció.

Desperté para ver de nuevo a mi hermano y confirmar que habías cumplido de nuevo con la promesa que había impuesto sobre ti. No me habías fallado.

Luego, una nueva amenaza. Ya no me sorprendía.

De haber sabido que en esta empresa habría de unir mi alma a la tuya, no habría dudado ni un momento en saltar dentro de aquellas alucinaciones que se hacían pasar por memorias. 

Aún cuando me hubieran dicho que tendría tal reacción de contracción de mis entrañas al encontrar a alguien parecido a mí, que había sido no sólo tu sacerdote, si no tu primo y por la forma en que le mirabas, algo más, tomaría el mismo camino voluntariamente de nuevo.

Terminó mas rápido de lo que hubiese deseado aunque expresara lo contrario y sin notarlo ya navegábamos hacia tu tierra natal, a verte partir.

Sólo yo estaba a tu altura. Cuando se me negó el derecho de enfrentarte perdí el control, por eso me abalancé sobre Yugi. Jamás había recurrido a métodos tan primitivos para lograr mis objetivos si ésta persona no estaba amenazándome, pero ahí le tenía, sostenido por el cuello de la chaqueta, con los pies sobre el aire. Su grupo de amigos tratando que lo soltara. Contra todas las emociones que se agolpaban dentro de mí comprendí que ese derecho no podía quitárselo. Mas una cosa era que lo aceptara y otra que estuviera de acuerdo. Di media vuelta y dejé el lugar con furia palpable en el aire.

En la noche, nadie, salvo la tripulación del barco supo que hubo lluvia. La escuché contra el cristal de mi camarote. No había podido conciliar el sueño ni tras checar tres veces vía satélite que todo estaba en orden en la compañía. Me levanté y decidí salir. Sí, a la lluvia.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie pero mis latidos se aceleraron al encontrarte ahí, viendo hacia el mar. Para qué pasar la que podría ser tu última noche en este mundo dentro de un artilugio de oro.

Estabas tan concentrado en lo que creo eraasimilar y fotografiar en tu memoria este tiempo que no notaste mi presencia.

Mi intención original era acercarme y por una vez hablar contigo. No de duelos, no de la filosofía del bien y el mal, de la moralidad de las decisiones tomadas para alcanzar un fin, simplemente hablar.

Sin darme cuenta ya había alcanzado el lugar donde te encontrabas. Aún no reconocías mi presencia. Era el momento. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero cualquier sonido quedó ahogado en mi garganta. Algo se apoderó de mí y no lograron ser palabras las que establecieran contacto. Pasé mis brazos alrededor tuyo. Una exhalación de sorpresa, pero ningún rechazo. Al cabo de unos segundos posaste tus manos sobre los brazos que te encerraban y ejerciste una pequeña presión. "Te irás." dije, aún no sé si la inflexión en mi voz era la de una pregunta o la de una afirmación. "Sí." fue tu respuesta y te giraste en mis brazos para verme a los ojos. Tu mirada me examinó. ¿Aprendiste a leer la mente? Con una mirada seria llamaste mi atención. "Recuerda siempre algo," dijiste mientras pasabas el dorso de tu mano por el lado de mi cara, "cada vez que me he dirigido a ti es sólo a ti a quien veo, a nadie más, de ahora o de cualquier otro instante en el tiempo."

Otra exhalación, ahora de mi parte.

Sin estar conciente de ello fui acercándome más a tu rostro. Me detuviste negando suavemente. Ahora era mi turno para comprender lo que querías decirme sin palabras. La situación actual ya era suficientemente cruel, cualquier paso que profundizara este lazo no haría mas que lastimarnos más. Normalmente habría mandado todo al demonio pero te debía este respeto. Asentí pero volví a cerrar mis brazos alrededor de ti, esta vez con más fuerza. Quería asegurarme que estabas ahí, una entidad sólida y verdadera. Que no eras un sueño y que jamás lo fuiste.

La mañana llegó y con ella tu última prueba. En el fondo conocía el resultado pues estaba basado no tanto en las habilidades que poseías, sino en el hecho de que la persona que había compartido su ser contigo estaba lista para dejarte ir. Yugi me había vencido nuevamente.

Es irónico. Tardé más de una década y media en encontrar a quien despertara mis emociones. Pasaron dos más y entonces había encontrado a la única persona que podía leerme completamente a través de las innumerables barreras que mi "educación" había dejado. ¿Acaso no lo tuvimos casi todo? Ese nivel de comprensión en miradas, gestos y reacciones no tiene nada que pedirle a la conexión mental que tuvieras con alguien más. 

El pensar en todo eso dolía, pero fue inmensamente bien recibido. El viaje que compartimos bien vale el dolor y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Caminos separados. Haz cumplido con todo lo que te haz propuesto. Recuperar tu memoria, darle confianza a los demás y entre todas esas cosas, me devolviste la libertad.

Gracias.

°

**Notas de autor:**

Me llevé 3 días en esto. No con sus 24 horas pero vaya que me puse a_parir chayotes_ (expresión mexicana que significa "habiendo podido hacer algo mas sencillo te dió por torturarte ¬¬" ). Escribir a Kaiba cansa demasiado. No sé si lo vuelva a hacer. No se ni siquiera si tendré las suficientes ganas y compromiso para escribir otra cosa, pero me llena de alegría ver que no lo dejé a la mitad.

En mi blog tengo esta misma historia con un garabujo/pintura rupestre que va con la historia. No se emocionen, nada _Rapan_, ya quisiera La direcc en mi perfil. 

Tomé inspiración de todo lo que me sirvió, fuese manga o anime, versión en inglés, español o japonés (por desgracia hay pocos lugares donde ver la versión original). La verdad tengo pésima memoria así que si algo no cuadra o está al revés en cuanto a cronología apelo a su comprensión y si es mas fácil asimilarlo así, piensen que es un AU U

La narrativa creo que está fuertemente influenciada por las dos autoras que más me gustan del fandom en inglés, Kamiyashi y Nenya (lean sus fics, son buenísimos! Las pueden encontrar en mi perfil en favoritos), así que obvio, aquí el torturado mayor es Kaiba, ya le tocaba.

El dato de la edad de los personajes de Yugioh siempre ha sido confuso para mí. Sé que en la versión original Kaiba tiene la misma edad que todos los demás, pero en la versión americana tiene dos años más para justificar aquello de que puede manejar una compañía. También creo que el tiempo transcurrido en la serie es de 2 años (corríjanme si me equivoco), pero para no errar o mas bien dejarlo más al aire no quise poner números y la referencia a su edad es de década y media que en mi mente equivale a un error aritmético de 16 años para el comienzo de la serie (que no vimos) y que alcance a tener los 18 años cumplidos del final.

Quiero hacer un último reconocimiento a todas las chicas que leo en español y atocigo con mis "ya actualiza! ya actualiza!" sean escritoras de prideshipping o no, como Magi, Yami224, Yuni, las loquísimas Aya Fujimiya y Yami Rozenkreuz, Bluephoenix a quien conozco por darkfairy669 de SH, Senshi Hisaki Radien (que ojalá regresara), Karoru Metalium, porque ahora realmente comprendo el trabajo que realizan a veces no sólo con una sino con varias historias a la vez y sepan que me han inspirado para escribir algo! XD


End file.
